Electrical devices used in power systems include, for example, surge arresters, terminations, and bushings. Such electrical devices typically have a high voltage or energized terminal. For example, a surge arrester may include a high voltage or energized terminal and a ground terminal. If an object comes in direct contact with or is in close proximity to the energized terminal of the surge arrester and the object simultaneously is in direct contact with or is in close proximity to a grounded area, the object can become a conducting path for current of the power system. Current flow through or over the object results in a power system outage, and, if the object is an animal, may be a fatal event.